1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to military intelligence gathering systems for the collection of battlefield intelligence--while minimizing the inherent risks to human spotters, aircrafts, or remotely piloted vehicles (RPV's), and the need of having a specially trained crew and dedicated equipment.
2. Background of Invention
A problem has always existed, because one must know targeting information before shooting a mission. Forward observers and remotely piloted vehicles, either on the ground or in the spotter aircraft, have been used to provide this information. Their methods are unsatisfactory for solving the problem because of the risk posed to human observers and the high cost of remotely piloted systems.
During periods of inclement weather, operation of aircraft or RPV's might not be possible, human spotters on the ground or in the air are subject to dangers, and operation of aircraft and RPV's are costly and require specially trained crews and dedicated equipment. Finally, the aircraft spotters and RPV's may not be under the direct control of the organization in need of information which can result in delay or denial of the information.
This invention provides a relatively inexpensive way to position a payload over a potential target area under all weather and environmental conditions.